Burnt 6?
by jane-allsop-rocks
Summary: A PJ and Jo Fic...ummm Yeah that's About it


Title: Burnt By: Rhiannon Disclaimer: The usual Notes: I kinda got this from Bree but yeah, this is 4 u Bree! Summary: Jo left 8 years ago, there is a new constable called Brittani(Britt) Herrod and Ben and Marissa are married with one kid.  
  
Story: "Common Lisa, They'll be here any minute!" "What are there names again?" "My sisters names are Amanda and Lauren, and Lauren's daughters names are Bree and Fran and Amanda's kids names are Jess and James" "I'm so nervous Peej" "Don't be Lisa, they will love you!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. PJ recognised his two sisters as they walked out of the arrival area of Melbourne airport. "Uncle PJ!!!" James said running towards PJ. "Jimmy boy!" PJ said picking up the 6 year old. " Hey Uncle PJ" Fran said giving PJ a kiss on the cheek, thanks for the birthday present" "That's ok, we weren't sure what to get you coz it was your 18th, but money works every time" "Yeah, I'm putting it towards a car, Hey Lisa!" Fran walked over and gave Lisa a hug. " Hey Lauren, how are you, where Bree?" " Bree and Lisa saw some football player and they went to get autographs, he was apparently a swans player" " Really? Bree would love that!" "Yeah you should of seen her, she went crazy when she saw them, they're meeting us at the front, Amanda had to catch a later plane, problems with Guy or something, he wants to sign with another label" "Ohhhh, well we better go get a taxi Peej before its to busy" Lisa said grabbing his hand. "Yeah, common James"  
  
"Quick PJ get that Taxi!" "Lisa some one has already got it" People kept pushing in front of PJ to get to the taxi and Lisa was getting annoyed. " God PJ, were not getting any younger!" "Yeah that's for sure, hes growing grey hairs" Bree said laughing. "Hey I'll get your autograph and rip it up!!" " NO WAY!! Adam Schneider is like one of the best players ever, if you do I will kill you!" "Fine! Next person that pushes in front of me I will tell off" "good" Lisa said happily A young girl pushed in front of PJ holding an Elmo toy and with a hi-5 back pack on her back. Lisa looked at PJ waiting for him to say something. "I can't she's a little kid" he said "Old Fart" Bree said "Excuse me, but I think we were in the line before you" He said to the little girl. She had brown curly hair and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Well my mummy is in a hurry so she said to try and find a car" the little girl looked around. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Aww what's wrong?" Lauren asked "Now I don't know where my mummy is, I ran off on her to make her happy and get a yellow car but now..now she's gone" "Good one Peej" Bree whispered in his ear  
  
"Your such a trouble maker Bree!" "Hey I'm not the one making a 8 year old cry!" "Ok well we will take you to the security guards and they can help you find your mum" PJ got the others a taxi and he and Bree stayed behind to help the little girl find her mum. "PJ you have no idea where you are going, face it" " Ok maybe I... look there we go security!" " Is your name Bree?" the little girl asked? " Yeah it is" Bree said with a smile. "My friend's name is Bree, she lives in Queensland though, she has Cinderella Barbie!" " Really? Well what's your name?" " I don't like my name" The girl said wrinkling up her face " I don't like my name either" PJ said The little girl laughed. "What's your name" "I'm not gonna tell!" Bree whispered something into the little girls ear. She giggled and then replied "Hi Patrick Joseph!" "Bree!" PJ said slightly annoyed "Well now I told you PJ's name can you tell me yours?" The little girl looked at Bree as if she was insane. But then she said "Promise not to laugh?" "Promise" Bree assured her "My name is Kathryn Amelia Parrish, and I'm very pleased to meet you" the little girl said, it sounded almost rehearsed, as though her parent had brought her up well. Kathryn then put out her hand waiting for Bree to shake it. "That's a lovely name Kathryn" " My Mum likes it too, I love my mum" PJ put Kathryn on a chair while Bree waited in a line to speak to a security guard. PJ just sat there silent. "Excuse me Patrick, but could you please hold Elmo, I need to get my nutella sandwich out of my bag" PJ looked at her as she passed him the soft toy. She had the same hair and eyes as Jo. He watched the little girl as though he was watching the behaviour of a suspect. She got out a nutella sandwich and neatly unwrapped it out of the glad wrap. She then got out a juice box. She was having difficulty getting the straw in the hole. She looked at PJ as if to say help. He put the Elmo toy in his lap and put the straw in the hole. "Thank you" She then drunk the apple juice and took a bite of her nutella sandwich. "Would you like some?" she asked offering PJ the sandwich. She had nutella all around her mouth. "No thanks" PJ said laughing. "Are you sure? It's really yummy, and healthy!" The little girl convinced him and he took a bite handing the sandwich back to her. " Is this the child" The security guard asked Bree. "Yeah it is" she replied "Thank you, we can take her from here" "No I would like to stay with her if you don't mind" "Ok, well she seems happy with the two of you, just try and get her name and how old she is and we will put an announcement over the speakers" "We already know her name, Its Kathryn Parrish" Bree said. "Kathryn Amelia Parrish" Kathryn said correcting her. "Ok then Kathryn, we will try and find your mum and dad" " I don't have a dad, only a mum" "Ok well we will find your mum" The security guard walked off and Bree sat down next to Kathryn. "Aww nutella my favourite!" "Would you like a bite?" Kathryn asked "Yes please!" Bree took a bite of the sandwich and handed it back to the little girl. After Kathryn had finished the sandwich she got her Elmo toy back off PJ "What other toys do you have Kathryn?" Bree asked. "I have a Barbie. I got it for my last birthday off my poppy" "Really?? How old did you turn?" "I turned 8, my mum got me a cops and robber set too! I Wanna be a cop when I'm older, Mum says it's in my blood! What do you want to be?" " I want to be a actress" "You would be good at that I reckons. Coz your bootifull" Bree laughed and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "PJ is a cop" "Really? Wow! Your so lucky! Have you arrested any one?" PJ laughed at Kathryn "Yeah. I have." The security guard walked back over to the three. "The girls mother will be here soon" "Aww, but I'm having fun with Bree and PJ" Kathryn said to the security guard. "Well that's too bad isn't it?" He replied rudely. As he walked away Kathryn stuck her tongue out at the security guard and kneeled up on her chair so she could reach PJ's ear. "He's had a bit too many donuts" She whispered to him. It reminded him of something Jo would say. He looked at her and saw Jo in her. Was it Jo's daughter? Would he be seeing Jo soon? "Muuuuummmmmmmyyyyy" Kathryn yelled out.  
  
Kathryn ran up to her and she picked her up in a hug, The woman cried at the sight of her child. 'Don't ever do that again Kathryn, EVER!" Kathryn started to cry at the harshness in her mothers voice. "I'm sorry mum, I was just trying to get you a yellow car so you wouldn't be late" Kathryn's mum pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry hunny, I know you were trying to help, but mummy thought she she'd lost you" "It's ok mum, I made some new friends! They looked after me!" Kathryn said proudly. "Really? Where are they?" The woman said placing Kathryn on the ground. "Yup" The little girl grabbed her mums hand and pilled her over to where PJ and Bree were sitting. "Mum this is Bree and this is Patrick" They both just stared at eachother, lost for words, it had been 8 years. Bree and Kathryn didn't know why there was the silence, they just watched them, waiting for a reaction. "Jo?" PJ asked wearingly. "How'd you know her name Patrick?" asked Kathryn confused. "Yeah Peej how did you know? Man this is too weird" "I know coz this is the woman who left me standing at the altar" Jo looked at the floor with guilt. "Wait your THAT Jo?" Bree asked "PJ what's an altar?"Kathryn asked. "It's where you go to get married Kathryn" Kathryn stared at the two confused. "Comon Sweety we gotta go" Jo said grabbing Kathryns arm. "That would be right run away again!" Jo stopped dead in her tracks. "You know nothing about why I left!" "Well there can't be that much to it, why don't you enlighten me?" "Fine" Jo said looking annoyed. "PJ this is Kathryn, your daughter" "Holy shit!" Bree whispered. She knew this was serious when PJ didn't tell her off for language.  
  
*****  
  
"Jo you have to let him know his daughter" Bev told her. "Yeah" Jo said sounding un-convinced.. "If not for you, for Kath. Comon' I'll drive you to Mt Thomas" "Mum." "I'm not taking no for an answer" **** "Hi is PJ here?" "Who are you?" Jo asked defensively. "An old friend" Jo replied just as snappy. Fran gave Jo a dirty look then sighed. "PJ someone here for you" "Who is it Fran? PJ's voice echoed from another room Fran looked at Jo waiting for an answer. "Peej, it's ummm, it's Jo" "And Kathryn" the little girl yelled. PJ soon appeared at the door. "Jo?" "Hi Patrick. I remember you. You like nasmella. I got mum to make you and Bree nasmella sandwiches!" Kathryn told him proudly. She then took the back pack off her back and got out to very squished sandwiches. She looked a bit upset at the sight. " Aww still as good as new!" PJ replied picking Kathryn up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Kathryn beamed with delight after he gave her the kiss. " What about Mum?" she asked curiously. Fran gave Jo another dirty look and Jo just shot one back. Un-expectidly PJ leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's better Patrick!" " And who's this? Fran asked. Starting to really dislike Jo. " Oh Fran this is Jo Parrish and this is Kathryn" "And they are??" " Ex-Fiancé" Jo replied guilty. "Ah hem" Kathryn pretended to cough for attention. "Kathryn is my daughter" "I'm 8!" Kathryn said holding up the wrong fingers trying to indicate her age. "My whole name is Kathryn Amelia Parrish. It's very nice to meet you" Kathryn said with a big smile while twirling one of her brown, curly pigtails. Fran and PJ couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. "Hi I'm Fran, well Frances" "You've got pretty hair" Kathryn said looking at Fran's long blonde hair. "PJ lunch is nearly ready" Lisa called walking to find the group at the front door. Jo just looked at Lisa and Lisa looked at Jo. "Whooo are youuuu?" Kathryn asked rudely. "Kathryn Amelia, Manners!" Jo said quickly. " My names Lisa" Lisa replied confused. " Why are you at Patrick's house?" " I'm Patrick's. I mean PJ's girlfriend. Who are you?" "My name is Kathryn Amelia Parrish and this is my mum, her name is Joanna Parrish" Kathryn said introducing Jo very formally. " PJ?" Lisa asked wanting answers. PJ didn't reply. This was all too much the only thing he could think of to say was: " Would you like to join us for lunch Kathryn?" " Is Bree here?" "I heard my name" Bree said walking around the corner. "HI Bree!!!!" Kathryn said trying to escape from PJ's arms. " Kathryn what are you doing here?" Bree said before Kathryn ran up and gave her a big hug!  
  
********  
  
"Would you like some more salad?" Bree offered JO nervously. PJ never told the truth about Jo or about Kathryn. Bree felt awful about lying to everyone. "Yeah thanks Bree!" Jo forced a smile onto her face. She was nervous. She felt she shouldn't be there. Everyone was being so nice and they didn't know. Fran had made Kathryn some spaghetti. Kathryn was happily eating it un-aware that the people around her were family. Jo watched her intently, she kept looking at her spaghetti. PJ was watching the her as well and was wondering why she kept looking at her funny. "What?" He asked with a chuckle. " You should use this as hair Patrick!" Kathryn said passing him some spaghetti. Everyone at the table laughed. "Thanks Kathryn but I think ill be right the way I am" "So'k Patrick!" Shortly after the incident Amanda arrived. "Hey guys!" Everyone at the table said their hello's to her. " I don't remember you being a part of our family" Manda said to Jo. "She's not!" Fran quickly added in. Jo looked un-comftable "Ummm maybe I should go. Common Sweety we'll go and see Uncle Jonesy" "Awww Mum I'm having fun here!" "No Kathryn we have to go. Thanks for having me" Jo walked out of the house with Kathryn by her side. Just as Jo was about to drive out Bree came running out to her car. "Jo..you can't go, you and Kathryn are family" "We used to be, we aren't any more. PJ obviously wants a new family. Thanks for being so nice Bree. If you wanna come visit I'll be at the Imperial, or at Jonesy's house. Please come and visit. After all, Kathryn's your cousin" Jo drove out of the driveway and drove to the Imperial.  
  
*****************  
  
After she had settled Kathryn Jo went down stairs to get a drink. "Well if it isn't Joanna Parrish" A familiar voice announced. "Britty?? Oh my god it is you! What are you doing down in Mount Thomas?" U got transferred here a few years ago. Replaced some chick that left out of the blue, not that I'm complaining I love it here! So hows things?" "Could be better. I have a daughter now, Kathryn, she's 8" "Really you never told me!" "Yeah I know, I'm sorry! Aww it's so good to see you again!" JO said pulling Britt into a hug. "Hey Britt!" yet another familiar voice said. "Hey Ben! This is my old friend.." "Jo! What are you doing back? I haven't seen you since you left! You look great!" He said giving her a hug. "Yeah! Looks like you didn't need me as a bridesmaid any way Benny Boy" Jo said pointing to the ring. "Yeah I didn't need you to have a child either" Ben said as Marissa walked into the pub with a young boy that looked about 7. "He looks the same age as Kathryn" Jo said. "Kathryn?" Ben asked. "My daughter. She's upstairs sleeping. "Since when have you had a daughter?" Ben asked. "Since I left. So what's been happening in good old Mt Thomas? Any one left, whos coming to the pub tonight?" "Well you were the last to leave. Susie's going out with a detective from St Davids. Jonesy is single, he just broke up with his fiancé. PJ." Ben trailed off. "Yeah I know about PJ" Right on que PJ walked into the pub. Closely followed by Jonesy, Susie and who Jo assumed to be her boyfriend. "JO!!" Jonesy yelled running up to her and giving her a hug. "Hey ya hunka spunk, man you haven't changed" "Look at yourself. What are you doing here?" "Tying up loose ends." "Common I'll buy ya a drink!" "Can't say no to that now can I" Jonesy brought a drink and after welcoming hugs Jo sat down at the same table they used to sit at. "Well I've been up in Queensland. I got promoted to detective there and its gorgeous up there!" " Yeah well at least you avoid the cold Victorian weather." "yeah thank goodness for that!" After a few hours of general chit chat Jo announced that she had to go and attend to Kathryn. "Mummy where have you been, I had a nightmare!! I could of choked or anything!" Kathryn said with a face full of tears. "Hey I'm sorry baby, I just caught up with some old friends and I lost track of time" "And you call yourself a mum! You don't even love me!" " Of course she does" PJ's voice came from the door. "Paaaaaattttttrrriiiiicckkkkkk" Kathryn said running up to him. "Can I stay woth you? Please mum's being a meanie!" "Nah sorry you can't you've gotta stay with your mum" Kathryn's face dropped. "well I Wanna stay at Uncle Jonesy's" "You've been staying in touch with Jonesy?" PJ asked. "Yeah he was my best friend" "Yeah well I was your fiancé!" PJ said with a raised voice. Kathryn started to cry. "Hey I'm sorry" PJ said picking Kathryn up. "This was supposed to be about me!" "Common Kath, You've gotta go to bed" "No you left me all alone!" "Common Kathryn" PJ said " I'll read you a story"  
  
******  
  
After about a page of the story Kathryn fell asleep. "Can we have a word Jo?" "Yeah, where?" "Here" PJ replied quickly. "Jo why did you leave?" Jo took a deep breath in. "Because of her, I knew you didn't want a family, I couldn't get an abortion and I couldn't handle seeing you every day and not being with you" "Jo we were engaged. I wanted to know why you left where you were, did you think that I was that selfish not to care where you were?" Tears began to form in Jo's eyes. "Well everything turned out ok now, you've got Lisa" "Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't think about you, and I Wanna see Kathryn as much as I can now, now that I know she exists!" "Peej, look I'm sorry. But in a few days I' going back to Queensland. And you don't have to worry about child support or anything, I have it covered." "Jo don't be a bitch!" "Get out" "Jo I'm sorry" "PJ GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I HIT YOU!" PJ quietly got up and walked out of the room. Jo just sat there crying. This was exactly why she didn't want to come back she told herself Early the next morning Jo woke to someone knocking on the door.  
  
She got up and answered the door in track suit pants and an old t-shirt that was 2 big for her. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who hates mornings" Bree said walking in to Jo's room. Jo just stared at her. "What? You said I could come round so here I am! Now Jonesy will be here at 10 to pick up Kathryn..then you and I are going to talk" Jo closed the door and walked towards the couch and sat next to her. " For a 16 year old your really straight forward" "Yeah well you get that when you have to deal with PJ..so where's Kathryn?" "In bed.so what happened with PJ while I was gone" "Hey you invited me here to see Kath not to get gossip" "Too bad you got both now" Bree sighed "For about a year or two he was really..REALLY pissed off. You really broke the mans heart..he said he would never date another chick again. But then when some anthropologist person came..her name was Prue or something.she moved in with PJ and about a year after that he became less.how should I put this..shitty. Then about two years ago he met Lisa. She gets pissed sometimes cos they have been together so long and he hasn't purposed but if you ask me he's still in love with you. No offence but I don't know why after what happened." Jo looked at Bree a little shocked but then she realised she was right. "I still love him you know" "Yeah I know.apparently you two had a fight last night" "What did he tell everyone" "No PJ and I are pretty close, I stayed with him for a while after you left. Even went to Mount Thomas High for a bit.PJ and I became close so when he came home last night he told me about what happened and yeah" "I never thought PJ would get close to a 16 year old" "Well what can I say.I'm his favourite niece" "So what you think he still loves me" "Jo.he was practically staring at you yesterday. Lisa even noticed it..but I don't think he will be letting you into his life in a hurry, not after the last time. I mean it's hard to try and forgive someone who humiliated you and left you standing in the front of a church, with your family and friends watching.." "Bree!!!" Jo Interrupted and Bree stopped waiting for Jo to say something. "If your trying to make me feel bad it's working" "Good" " You know.your pretty cool for a 16 year old." "Yeah well listening to hour after hour of Robbie Williams tends to do that to you." Jo smiled. She got up and walked over to her C.D player. Then she pressed play. "I sit and wait does an Angel contemplate my fate? And do they know The places were we go when were grey and old" "Oh my God Oh my god" Bree screamed. She ran up to Jo and hugged her. "I love you!!!" She started singing to the words. Jo joined in on the chorus. " And through it all she offers me protection, a lot of love an affection, whether I'm right or wrong" They must have gotten loud because by the second chorus Kathryn walked out holding her Teddy. Bree or Jo hadn't noticed her until she started screaming the words at the top of her lungs. "AND THROUGH IT ALL SHE OFFERES ME PROTECSHEN" Kathryn could sing the whole song. When it finished Bree was staring at her in amazement. "That is soooooo cute!!" She said running up to Kathryn and giving her a big hug. "Bwee I can't Breathe!!" "Oh sorry dude!!" Kathryn looked up at Bree with wide eyes. "What's a dude?" Bree cracked up Laughing. Kathryn just looked confused. "What's so funny?" Bree decided not to answer that question. "How do you know all the song words to Angels Kath?" "Mum always plays the song.she said my Dad used to sing it to her" Bree looked up at Jo and Jo quickly looked away embarrassed. Jo walked into the bathroom and started to have a shower. Bree decided to tell Kathryn the truth.even if Jo didn't want her to. "Kathryn.do you know who your dad is?" Kathryn shook her head. "Nup..but he is a cop.because I'm gonna be a cop like Mum.and my dad..my Mum's a good cop she's arrested this many people" Kathryn opened and closed her hands lots of times to show how many people Jo had arrested. She nearly hit Bree in the face twice. "Do you wanna go meet your dad Kathryn?" Kathryn nodded her head really quickly.it looked like it was about to drop off. "Yessss!!! Do you know where he is?" "Sure do!!" Bree replied. Bree quickly got a piece of paper and scribbled "Gone to take Kath to see PJ be back in an hour. From Bree and Kathryn" There was a scribble next to Bree's name where she went to write Kathryn, then next to the scribble Kathryn wrote her name as neatly as she could.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Jonesy" "G'day Bree what can I do for you" There was a little cough from Kathryn because she wasn;t acknowledged. Jonesy leant over the counter so he could see her. "Hi Amelia!!" "Hi Uncle Jonesy.now let us in.I'm meeting My dad!!" "Really?? And who is your dad??" "Patrick!!!" Kathryn's face lit up and she had a big smile on her face. Jonesy opened the gate. Kathryn ran through searching for PJ. She ran into the boss's office. "Sorry Santa" Kathryn said to Tom when she opened the door to his office realising that it wasn;t PJ's office. She had met Tom once before and she was convinced that he was Santa. Jo tried to correct her but she wouldn't lesson..to her Tom was Santa. She even sat on his knee at Christmas time when he came up to visit them telling him what she wanted. Finally Kathryn found the right door she opened it up and PJ was in his office talking to Lisa. "Daddddddyyy!!!!!!!" She said running up to him and hugging him. PJ hugged her tightly then he noticed Lisa starring at them. "Nothing going on with Jo Huh?" She stormed out of his office slamming the door. "Someone didn't get enough sleep last night" Kathryn said. PJ laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
A frantic Jo came running in the station. "Hey Jo" Ben smiled "what can I do for you?" "Kathryn..where is she.Bree was at the Imperial and I got out the shower and she was gone.have you seen her??" It looked as though Jo was about to have a heart attack she was that stressed. "Well yeah..." "Oh My God Where is She?!?!?!?!?!?!" JO yelled. Ben pointed to PJ's office. "She's in there with Bree and PJ" Jo walked behind the counter and straight into PJ's office. Kathryn was sitting on PJ's knee drawing a picture and Bree was on the opposite side of the desk. "Hiya Mum come have a look at what I drawed!!" Kathryn held up the picture and smiled. "Dad said that it's the best pictha he has ever seen..even better than Bree!! She drew one of Robbie..he has wings cos he is an angel and cos that's all of our favourite song!! Even Dad like's it!!" Jo looked at Bree and PJ shocked that Kathryn knew who her father was. "Ahh girls can I please have a word to PJ?" Jo said has calmly as she could. Bree knew that she was in trouble and immediately exited the room. Kathryn how ever stayed sitting in PJ's lap. "Kathryn?" "Nooo Mum I wanna stay!!" "I'm not taking no for an answer no go and see Uncle Jonesy" "No I don't wanna he always calls me Amelia and that's my middle name.not my first name!!" "You know that Jonesy calls you that because he wanted you to be called Amelia.now go please" Jo pointed to the door, yet Kathryn still remained in PJ's lap. "Kathryn Amelia Parrish!!" Jo yelled. "Alright alright don't get your nickies in a knot" PJ smirked at the remark as Kathryn got down from his lap and quickly ran out of the room so Jo couldn't tell her off. Jo looked at PJ disgusted. There was silence. "No need to be so harsh on her!!" "She was being naughty..don't tell me how to parent my own daughter!!" " She's my daughter too!!" "You were never around to be a dad!!" "That's because you never fucking let me Jo..remember? You just packed your things..I never got a chance to bring up my Daughter!!" "Well maybe if you weren't always going on about life was so perfect how it was and you didn't want anything to change maybe I wouldn't have left" "Joanna you and I both know that's crap. Any excuse for you to leave you would of taken the chance. Well I guess that Kathryn came at just the right time for you!!" "What?? How dare you!!" "No Jo how dare you.waltzing back into my life.ruin everything for me!! The only good thing you brought back to Mt Thomas was a little 8 year old girl who you take for granted" PJ got up out of his seat and walked closer to Jo. "You didn't care about what you left behind...you didn't care I was heart broken.all you ever thought about was yourself.the selfish Joanna as usual." "Oh so that's it" Jo Interrupted. "This is why your being like this. Using Kathryn to piss me off!! I suppose this was al your idea?" "What was my idea??" "Brining Kath here..telling her you're her father so she would get mad at me. Using a little girl for revenger hmm?" "Comeon Jo even you know me better than that!!" " I don't know who you are any more!!" "Yeah well Kathryn probably isn't even mine she's probably Ben's or Jonesy's knowing you...you probably slept around!!!" Jo slapped him hard across the face. Harder than last night. She really hated him..she didn't care what happened to him any more. When she left Mount Thomas.when she came back.she still had feelings for PJ but now.now she hated him. Jo walked out to the main office. Bree was sitting at Jo's old desk talking to Jonesy about the Robbie Concert she wanted to go to. When Jo walked out the door they both looked at her. Bree could tell by the look on Jo's face that she was pissed off. Jo walked over to Jonesy picked up Kathryn (much to her disgust) and walked out of the station with out saying a word  
  
*****  
  
The next day when Bree arrived at the Imperial Jo was packing her things. Her door was open so Bree walked in. "Hi" Bree said a little nervous. Jo remained silent. "Jo.look I'm really sorry" "Something for you on the table" Jo pointed to the table next to the bed. Bree walked over..there was an envelope.she picked it up. They were 2 tickets to the Robbie concert. Bree screamed! "Do you know how long I have been trying to get these tickets?" "A long time" "Hell yeah!! Oh My god Jo I." Bree didn't know what to say, instead she just walked up to Jo and gave her a hug. "There's 2 say you can take a friend from Mount Thomas" "What?!? No way you've gotta come with me!!" "Nah.I can't.were leaving soon" "Look. You can leave Kathryn with PJ" Bree saw the look on Jo's face "Orrr Jonesy, then if you really have to you can leave in the morning" "Bree, I really just wanna get out of here" "Well tough..your coming to the Robbie Concert with me tonight..you have no choice" Jo threw Bree her car keys. "Well I guess you better drive Kathryn to PJ's house then. I'll just stay in the car"  
  
******  
  
PJ walked out to the car. Jo could feel herself getting angry at the site of him. When he saw Bree in the drivers seat he just looked at the car confused. He walked up to the car door and opened the drivers side. "What the hell are you doing driving?" "Jo said.." "I don't care what she says!!" "PJ it's just.." Jo said angrily. "I don't care.now Bree get out of the car NOW!!" "But we came to drop Kathryn off.Jo got me tickets to the Robbie concert" Bree held up the tickets with the biggest smile on her face. "Your not going with her!!!" PJ yelled. Kathryn, who was in the back seat started to cry, shocked at how angry her Dad was. PJ saw her crying and opened the back door. "Sorry Kath" She remained crying. "Why do you and Mum always fight?? It can damage a little kid you know!!" "I'm sorry.comeon' your gonna spend the night with me" PJ started un doing her seatbelts. "Promise you won't yell?" "Promise" PJ said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jo watched the two of them. PJ just stared at Kathryn for a little then he put her down on the ground. "Why don't you go and watch some T.V?" Kathryn run inside. Once she couldn't hear PJ got angry again. "I don't want her driving there at all!! She has to stay with you at all times and no way is she aloud to drink" "PJ I'm not stupid" Jo said getting out the car to change spots with Bree. "Really?" Jo gave him a dirty look an reversed out of the drive way in a hurry. "God he's changed" Jo said to Bree.  
  
*******  
  
The stadium was filled with screams, most of them Jo thought were coming from Bree. Jo didn't know how she did it but Bree had managed to get them right up the front.Bree pushed her way through the crowd and got them the best spots. "He's gonna dedicate a song to a couple now and then sing she's the one to them" Bree told Jo. "Bree..I know I have watched the Knebworth concert" "Right.sorry"  
  
*******  
  
"Right who is in love in the audience tonight?" Robbie asked. Everyone in the stadium screamed. Bree screamed at the top of her lungs but Jo didn't do anything..there was that word again..love. Robbie was at the other end of the stage. "Ohhh your in love are you?? Well where the fuck is your girlfriend" Robbie said. The whole crowd laughed. He jumped off the stage to talk to the man. Up on the big screens flashed PJ.  
  
*******  
  
"Isn't he meant to be..??" "Shhh" Bree stopped her.  
  
**************  
  
"I screwed things up with her" PJ said into the microphone. "Really? And why is that?" Robbie asked. "I was a complete and utter ass" The stadium laughed again. "Come up and have a chat to me on the stage" Robbie said. Security guards helped PJ over the security railing and within a few minutes PJ was up on stage with the Robbie himself. Jo was amazed at how cool PJ was staying. But all she could hear was.  
  
*********  
  
"OH MY GOD UNCLE PJ!!!!" Bree was screaming in Jo's ear at the top of her lungs hoping that PJ or Robbie would hear her.  
  
*******  
  
Robbie lit a cigarette and two stools were brought out on stage. PJ sat down on one and Robbie on the other. "She's hear tonight you know?" "OH really?" Robbie said with his English accent. "Well why the fuck aren't you pouring your heart out to her?" "Ummmm" PJ said rubbing his head.  
  
********  
  
"Oh My god Jo..he's talking about you!" Bree screamed..she was jumping up and down.the people around her were just looking at her weird.  
  
********  
  
"Well I dunno if I want her back" "Well is she good looking?" Robbie asked. "Yeah." "Well get her on the stage and I'll snog her"  
  
********  
  
Bree patted the security guard near her on the shoulder. "Get Robbie to come over here..this is the girl PJ..the guy is talking about!!" The security guard looked at her quickly then turned back to the concert. Bree, deciding she had no choice jumped the rails and just got up on the stage before security guards got her. It was only a quick second she was up on stage, but it was long enough for PJ and Robbie to see her. "Hang on that's my niece" "Well you really did bring the whole family didn't you" "Let her go!!" PJ said racing over to the security guards. Robbie followed still quite amazed at what was happening. PJ wasn't sure how he got a microphone but he had one in his hand and was pleading security to let her go. "Please..just leave her.I'm a cop" The security guards looked at Robbie. Robbie gave the nod to let her go then he walked over to Bree and put his arm around her. "Now why did you run on stage in a hurry.." Robbie waited for Bree to say her name but she was literally glued to the spot. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. When she didn't say anything PJ decided to answer the question for her. "Her name's Bree" "Well Bree why did you run on the stage?" "Cos..cos.cos" She couldn't get it out..she was in shock. She pointed to Jo who was going red in the crowd. "Who's that?" Robbie asked. "The woman he loves that he acted like an ass to!!" Bree said quickly. "So I suppose we better get her on stage too then?" Robbie asked. Bree nodded. Jo, and the crowd couldn't believe what was happening. They were practically watching an episode of days of our lives. Jo jumped over the fence, hoisted herself up on the stage and nervously walked over to where Robbie, Bree and PJ were standing. Jo looked out to the crowd. "God there's a lot of people" "I tell ya what..I'm not gonna make you spill your guts out..but.I think you two should just snog and make up" "It's not that simple" Jo said. "Well he loves you.you love him.it's pretty simple to me" Robbie walked over to PJ and whispered something in his ear. Jo and Bree watched them. Then PJ was walking over to Jo..grabbed her round the waist and kissed her. It took Jo by surprise, but she did kiss him back. Untill she realised what she was doing. She pushed him away. "PJ you called me a slut..I'm not gonna forgive you in a hurry!!" Jo ran off the stage crying. Robbie was shocked.Bree was shocked.the whole stadium was shocked. The stage went silent. Untill.. "ROBBIE I LOVE YOU!!" Bree finally yelled out. Robbie looked at Bree and smiled. He then turned to face Bree and the two locked lips. It felt like an hour, but Bree was sure it was only a few seconds. Robbie pulled away from Bree..Bree just stood there, not believing what had just happened. "This is for Bree..this is she's the one" He said.  
  
***********  
  
"I can't believe it..he just kissed me.I didn't even expect it!!" Bree screamed in the car. "Well he wouldn't of if I had any say in it" "PJ your so old!! Why couldn't I go home with Jo??" "Because I said so OK???" "Geez just because you were rejected on stage.infront of lots and lots of people!! Did you really call her a slut?" "No..well not exactly" "What did you say?" "I said that Kath probably wasn't even mine cos she probably slept around" "Oh my god PJ that's so bloody tight!! You'll never get her back now" "Maybe I don't want her back!!!" PJ said as they pulled into the drive. Jo was sitting on the step of the front door and came running up to the car. She had been crying and looked frantic. "Where is she??" "Who?" Bree asked. "Kathryn!! She's not here!! She's not any where I've looked." "I left her at Jonesy's place" PJ said. "SHE'S NOT THERE!!" Jo screamed. PJ got out the car and put his arm around Jo. Both of them not worried about the past week just stood there. "Jonesy said she went missing. He tried to call me but my phone was off. They've been out looking for her. I checked everywhere. Then I thought she might have been here and she's not. PJ she's gone!!" Jo said crying and burying her head in his chest. PJ put his arms around her to comfort her. "We'll find her Jo..I promise"  
  
********* 


End file.
